Generally, a washing machine collectively refers to a washer washing laundry using washing water and a dryer drying the washed laundry with dry air. Herein, a washing machine may perform any one of the washing function and the drying function, or a washing machine may perform both washing and drying functions.
Meanwhile, depending upon the method of inserting laundry into the washing machine, the washing machine may be broadly divided into a top loading type and a front loading type.
A front loading type washing machine and a top loading type washing machine, which has a drum rotating therein, broadly consist of a cabinet forming an exterior of the washing machine, and a drum rotatably fixed therein. Herein, the drum accommodates laundry that is to be washed. In a state accommodating the laundry therein, the drum rotates on a horizontal or vertical axis so as to perform a series of processes including washing, rinsing, and spin-drying or drying.
However, after all of the washing, rinsing, and spin-drying or drying processes are completed, when a considerable amount of time passes while moisture or a small amount of water still remains inside the drum, the remaining water may cause an unpleasant odor to occur. Therefore, in order to enhance the convenience of the washing machine for the user, the remaining water and humidity should be eliminated.
Meanwhile, a latch corresponding to a locker is provided on a door of the washing machine. By fastening the latch to the cabinet, the washing machine may be sealed so as to block the outside air to be flown into the drum. In a washing machine provided with such a latch, unless the latch is fastened to the cabinet, the door fails to be completely closed. However, even in this case, since a gasket comes in contact with the door, the problem still remains in that the water remaining inside the drum of the washing machine is not completely dried and eliminated.